halofandomcom-20200222-history
SP42 Main Battle Tank
The SP42 Cobra is a Human Anti-Vehicle/Fortification system in use by the UNSC Marine Corps. Background Unlike many vehicles, the Cobra fills two distinct roles, that of a mobile Anti-Vehicle platform, and of a self-propelled artillery piece. It features armored panels that are designed to deflect hardened projectiles and absorb massive amounts of damage from explosive shells. Although it is not fast, the Cobra is still highly maneuverable, and can keep up with combat groups. The SP42 Cobra is equipped with a pair of M66 Gauss Cannons on its turret that fire a high-density ferrous slug designed to penetrate enemy armor using sheer kinetic energy. It has a slow rate of fire, although it also fires a projectile twice the size of a M68 Gauss Cannon slug. The M66s fire intermittently, not in a single burst, as the energy required to accelerate the slug to the speeds required to pierce the heaviest armor can only be managed for one of the cannons at a time. Synchronized fire from both Gauss Cannons will destroy even the most heavily armored tank, with penetration that easily out-guns the standard 90mm gun of the M808B "Scorpion" MBT. In addition to the Cobra's anti-vehicle role, the Marine tank crews can stabilize the vehicle into the ground, "locking it down", and deploy an Arcing trajectory cannon (possibly a howitzer or mortar) which fires a conventional explosive shell at supersonic velocities, with both the explosive and kinetic force adding to the damage inflicted. When fully upgraded with the 'Piercing Shot' upgrade, one shot on the Normal difficulty has enough power to penetrate the shield mounted on a Locust and destroy it, while one shot can disable the shield on an upgraded Wraith and deal minor damage. It sacrifices mobility for the range that elevating the heavy weapon can offer. The shells used are multipurpose, and can be adapted to eliminate anything from a formation of Covenant Wraiths to an enemy fortification or firebase, though its use against groups of infantry may be less effective if they are spread apart due to its small blast radius. Upgrades *Deflection Plating: gives the Cobra extra protection. Cost 450 resources *Piercing Shot: upgrades to railgun that can penetrate multiple targets, damaging each. Cost 900 resources Trivia on Labyrinth.]] *A light tank in Halogen, a fan-made mod of Command and Conquer: Generals, also an RTS which was shut down by Microsoft, was also called the Cobra. *The vehicle was earlier described as being similar to a Russian 'Katyusha' Rocket artillery vehicle, which was spurred on by the appearance of vehicles similar to the Wolverine but possessing a different ordnance rack. This was a case of mistaken identity, as the vehicle sighted was an actual Wolverine, but with an upgrade adding a second missile pod, creating confusion. *The Cobra's artillery mode has an uncanny resemblance to the Terran siege tank from Starcraft, which could transform from Tank Mode to Siege Mode, with a sacrifice to mobility for longer range and greater firepower. *The Cobra is best used like a turret to hold key areas. *The Cobra is more akin to a Tank Destroyer, as it's intended role is to knock out enemy armored vehicles at long range with a large caliber or high velocity cannon; but is lightly armored compared to the main battle tanks it is designed to destroy and is vulnerable to heavily-armed infantry as it lacks any anti-infantry weapons. Sources Gallery Image:1225632818 UNSC COBRA 01.jpg|The Cobra's standard mode. Image:UNSC Cobra 02.jpg|The Cobra in lockdown mode. Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles